


Leather Jacketed Lusts

by ohdrey89



Series: Deductive Deviations [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lestrade, Biting, Black Panties, Cunnilingus, Dom Lestrade, F/M, Leather Jackets, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, POV Molly Hooper, Panties, Panty Kink, Sexy Times, Silver Fox Lestrade, Slapping, Sub Molly, Unf, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade in a leather jacket, visits Molly at the morgue for a little rendezvous. </p><p>It's excessively dirty, and excessively delicious. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Jacketed Lusts

**Author's Note:**

> This time this was not my fault, I was surfing tumblr minding my own business, and then I stumble upon gifs of Rupert Graves in Valentine's Kiss. And this. 
> 
>   
> *whimpers* 
> 
> And well this sort of came out of it. Though I don't believe anyone here will be displeased with the efforts. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This series has broken me and my plot bunnies, and Gatiss & Moffat know it. They've made us all their minions. I do it all for you folks, not for profit.

Molly wasn’t quite sure how she found herself in this situation. As she felt the welcomed dirty slide of her wetness trail down her inner thighs while she worked on running tests on some blood of their most recent case. Oh yes. That’s right. Lestrade walked in wearing his leather jacket. The well-worn one from his punk days that was two parts leather, one part motorcycle grease and all parts panty wetting. But it wasn’t just the leather, the soft buttery leather that did everything for the well-seasoned physique of a confident man, in control of his world. Oh no, it was the look he gave Molly when he strolled in. Heavy lidded and devastating, with his silver hair gleaming under the fluorescent light. He licked his lips and practically growled.

“Lock the door.” That was all Greg said to her. No commanded. She did exactly as he bade her with a muffled cry of ecstasy, a blush high on her cheeks. He pulled her by the wrist into her office not roughly but in a hurry. He was a man driven wild with need as he laid her hands flat on the surface of the desk, using his booted feet to push her legs apart, and his hands on her hips moved her until her ass was hanging out, like a bitch presenting herself for her mate.

It was dirty, delicious, and had Molly aching with need. “Lestrade!” Molly cried. Waiting for Greg to say something, anything as he admired his handy work. She looked back to meet his eyes, and moaned at the look they shared.

“Patience.” He demanded of her in a rumble. He had hooked a finger into her thong, black like her desire, and slowly easing them down, watching as her moistened lips left a tasty wet patch upon them. He sniffed them greedily, like a wolf smelling the scent of his mate upon a summer’s breeze and pocketed. Them. That bastard. Molly knew she wouldn’t be getting those back. She’d have to go the rest of the day without any panties, in nothing but a skirt, and it had only just gone eleven. Molly whimpered when his hands had come up the backs of her thighs and flipped her skirt and lab coat up, until her arse was bared to the air for anyone to see. Lestrade was obscured by the wall of the lab, if anyone came her door, or looked in the window she’d be standing there exposed to queen and country. Another moan came from her lips and Lestrade dug his fingers fiercely into her flesh to part the mounds of luscious arse that kept her mons from being exposed to his sight. Lestrade lowered himself to the floor, reverentially, more than just a little ready to perform this wonderful act on Molly. Just like he had always desired.

At the first kiss, Molly gave a sort of squeal at the back of her throat that died in a whimper, then when he used his tongue just the way she wanted he soon had her screaming.

Molly was soon bucking against his ministrations, and when Greg added his fingers, Molly’s whole body quaked. “Lestrade!” she called out, shaking from head to toe with pleasure. Then he pulled away completely and a resounding crack sounded throughout the little office until her left arse cheek pulsed with pain from being smacked brutally. Molly practically lost her balance, and fought not to come.

“That’s not my name. Say my name, Molly.” Greg growled, going back to his actions at full force. Molly shuddered with a scream.

“Ah-Greg!” Molly moaned.

“Better.” Greg growled against her soaking lips. He lapped it all up and more. Greg pressed against that one spot only he could reach with his fingers. Molly couldn’t stop her hips from moving with it. The pleasure within her climbing and climbing. She would have a stellar orgasm whether Greg wanted her to or not.

“Please! Greg- I can’t! May I? Please?” Molly’s pleas bounced off the walls of the office, and Greg growled into her skin doubling his efforts.

Greg pulled his tongue away long enough to take a bite of Molly’s reddened arse cheek in satisfaction, he loved it most of all when she was so hungry for him that she begged. “Come for me Molly.” Greg commanded, his voice husky with pleasure.

With one more swipe of his tongue across her clit, Molly cried out grasping the front edge of her desk until her knuckles turned white, her arms shaking as she rode out her orgasm, and kept herself from falling over. She bucked against Greg’s face, reaching back to tug at the silver hair she loved so much when the pleasure went just past the point of pain. Greg lapped at her juices despite this, loving how much pleasure he could wring from Molly’s body.

When Greg pulled away, Molly thought that her orgasm was through until he blew on her moistened lips. The cold air took her by surprise and had her falling over as smaller orgasm compounded with the first. Molly cried out with pleasure so painful it brought tears to the corners of her eyes. Greg wordlessly lowered her skirt and lab coat. He eased her hands from the edge of the desk and brought the pathologist into his arms. They shared a languid, hazy kiss, drunk on pleasure until Molly stopped whimpering.

“Thank you.” Greg grumbled with a boyish grin, he saluted Molly and made his way out of the lab.

Molly followed him back into the lab, incredulous. “Is that all?” She asked. She felt she was owed a little bit more than that from the detective inspector. They had barely been seeing each other and he just shows up and does that to her?

“See you tonight. Pick you up at eight.” Lestrade told her whistling his way out of the lab.

The shaking in Molly’s legs had yet to stop as she got back to work, so she could hardly be angry at the man. She just hoped there would be more orgasms for later. Knowing her silver fox boyfriend, there would be. There would always be room for plenty of orgasms.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. my. god. That was so good. Even I enjoyed that. How about you? Let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments + Kudos = Love.


End file.
